


the old shoebox

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Finn and Poe unknowingly stumble across a truth serum on the Falcon and can't stop complimenting or kissing each other.





	the old shoebox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).

On the top shelf of Han Solo’s old closet in the Falcon was a shoebox filled with trinkets. Poe rifled through them carelessly. The box mainly contained colognes, so he thought nothing of it. He sniffed the bottle of one, liking it, and sprayed it on his wrist. He momentarily felt dizzy, but it could have been hunger, so he brushed it off. “Buddy,” he said, looking over at Finn… then he really _looked_ at Finn, mouth dry. He found his voice again and cleared his throat. “You’ll never believe this. You gotta smell it.” 

Finn abandoned the coats he sifted through and took the bottle from him. Finding he liked it, Finn sprayed himself with it, too. He blinked rapidly, then his gaze landed on Poe. For a moment, he was silent, then he said, “I love your nose, but I mean — I _really_ love your nose. I think about kissing it all the time.” 

“Well, let me tell you, you have very kissable lips.” 

“You think so?” 

“I _know _so.” 

Poe grabbed ahold of Finn’s vest, tugging him closer, so close their noses could brush if only one leaned in. Finn leaned in, kissing the tip of his nose. He kissed him tentatively, as if he wasn’t sure, and Poe’s lips quirked, enamored. 

“I love how cautious you are,” Poe said. 

“Well, I love your impulsivity.” Finn kissed his nose again. “But I think I like your nose more.” 

Poe kissed him, drawing open his mouth with the press of his lips. Their warmths melted together at the press of his tongue. Finn moaned softly, hands tentatively reaching for Poe’s waist, and he tucked a hand in Poe’s back pocket. Poe loved that — his caution was not only limited to the battle field and logistics, but extended to his every action, a slight shyness despite holding Poe’s ass, his kisses soft, timid, while Poe launched himself into it, directing the flow into a wet, desperate mess, no game plan, just kissing. 

They broke away for breath, Finn leaning his forehead against his. “I like watching you fly. If I’m waiting for you in the hangar, it’s because I want to kiss you.” 

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. I love how sweet you are.” 

And then Poe swallowed him up in another kiss. He slipped a hand from the vest to hold Finn’s cheek, rooting him in place while he nipped and suckled on his bottom lip — something he’d always wanted to do. In fact, listening to Finn speak (though his voice was wonderful, too) always became an arduous odyssey in personal strength, as he only wanted to bite down on the flush swell of his bottom lip. 

Finn walked into him, pushing him up against a wall, and kissed along his jaw, unbuttoning his shirt. A need overcame Poe for Finn to kiss him all over, and words whined deep in his throat for Finn to hurry up with undressing him. But he couldn’t wait — he first unbuckled Finn’s belt. Finn sucked in a breath, then bit down on Poe’s neck, suckling on him. Eyes rolling back, Poe slipped a hand into Finn’s pants and massaged his flaccid cock, feeling himself grow hard as Finn’s cock twitched beneath him. 

They hurriedly undressed, and Poe dove to his knees, mouthing along Finn’s boxers and smiling as he felt a hand struggle to grasp his hair. 

*** 

Later on, they sprawled naked with tangled legs — words and truths now remaining inside their heads behind lock and key. The stillness heavily pressed against them, after the flurry of confessions and newfound landmarks in their friendship that Poe supposed could never return to what it once was. 

Poe held Finn’s hand between his, playing with his fingers, and didn’t dare speak, too humiliated, shocked, and relieved to have voiced and done everything he’d kept secret from Finn since they embraced on Takodana. They had gone through so much in the past months. With the deaths of so many in the Resistance, the death of Luke Skywalker, and the rise of the First Order, a little spilling of secrets felt more of a relief than anything. But he wondered, feared, if Finn didn’t feel the same. What if Finn hadn’t been truthful? Everything had begun because of that cologne. Now he doubted that it’d been anything innocent at all. 

“I love you,” he said, lowly, too scared to be heard. But he needed to say it. 

Finn curled his fingers around Poe’s. “I meant everything I said.” 

Poe looked over at him, finding brown eyes watching him cautiously. “You mean that?” 

Finn brushed aside his bangs. “I do,” he said, and leaned in to kiss his nose. 


End file.
